Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny
Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny jest trzynastą sagą sagą mangi Hiro Mashimy, Fairy Tail. Rozgrywa się podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego w X791 roku. Duet Smoczych Zabójców: Najsilniejsza Gildia Wiadomość o powrocie zaginionych członków Fairy Tail błyskawicznie rozprzestrzenia się po całym Fiore. Dwaj mężczyźni rozmawiają o Natsu i Gajeel'u. Omawiają również wieści na temat Lahar'a, Doranbolt'a i Org'a w Radzie Ery, wspominając tym samym zmiany w Magicznym świecie w ciągu siedmiu lat. Uważają, że milczenie wkrótce zostanie przełamane. W na nowo tętniącym życiem Fairy Tail, Magowie, którzy wrócili z Wyspy Tenrou odkryli, że ich gildia ma obecnie tytuł najgorszej w Fiore, natomiast najwyżej jest Sabertooth od czasów ich zniknięcia. Praktycznie wszyscy członkowie Wróżek są tym zawiedzeni, poza Natsu, który wierzy, że mogą się jeszcze odbić od dna. Tymczasem, w dawnej siedzibie Fairy Tail, Makarov prowadzi Gildarts'a w dół tajnego przejścia, o którym żaden członek nie wiedział, aż oboje dochodzą do dużej komnaty. Makarov otwiera komorę, ukazując największy sekret gildii - Lumen Histoire. Zszokowany Gildarts obserwuje to, zaś Makarov wyjaśnia, że chciał mu ukazać prawdziwą naturę Fairy Tail, nim mianuje go następnym Mistrzem Gildii. Dwaj mężczyźni kontynuują rozmowę o Natsu i Gajeel'u, wspominając, że jeden z nich był niegdyś uczniem Żelaznego Smoczego Zabójcy. Cichszy z nich stwierdza, że nie powinni skupiać się na przeszłości, rozmowę przerywa jednak atak od tyłu. Łatwe zwycięstwo ujawnia ich tożsamość, jako Duet Smoczych Zabójców Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe i Rogue Cheney. Wkrótce potem, podchodzą do nich Exceed'y, Lector i Frosh. Sting oznajmia, iż zamierza pojedynkować się z Natsu. Nowy Mistrz i Znajomy Zapach Na polu w pobliżu gildii, Natsu pojedynkuje się z Max'em, używając połączenia Smoczego Zabójcy Błyskawic i Ognistego Smoczego Zabójcy, by wygrać. Choć grupa jest zdumiona, dyskutując na temat poprawy siły innych członków gildii i kłotów finansowych z Twilight Ogre w ciągu siedmiu lat, Gray zauważa, że oprócz naprawdę silnych Magów, jak Laxus, czy Gildarts, reszta zespołu z Tenrou nie jest wystarczająco silna po przeskoku. Lucy zgadza się z tym, zważywszy na problemy Natsu w walce z Max'em. Rozmyślając nad podniesieniem ich umiejętności, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Wendy i Carla postanawiają odwiedzić Porlysuicę i poprosić ją o pomoc, kobieta jednak wygania ich. Tymczasem w gildii, Makarov wprowadza Gildarts'a, jako Piątego Mistrza, ten jednak odchodzi w podróż, zostawiając Makarov'owi list. W nim mianuje go na nowo Mistrzem, wcześniej jednak wykorzystując swój przywilej i przywracając Laxus'a do gildii. Fairy Tail rozmyśla nad odzyskaniem ich dawnej pozycji. Do budynku wchodzi Romeo, z rozwiązaniem tego problemu. Prawda o Porlyusice i Nowe Wydarzenie Gdzie indziej, Natsu z przyjaciółmi uciekają od Porlysuicii, zauważając, że Wendy płacze. Smoczy Zabójca wścieka się na starszą kobietę za straszenie dziecka, Wendy mówi jednak, że to nie z jej powodu płacze, tylko dlatego, że wyczuła w niej obecność Grandine. Dziewczynka jest pewna swojego zdania. Dyskutują nad tym, jak Porlysuica może być ze smoczycą połączona. Nim dochodzą do wniosku, Porlysuica odnajduje ich i stwierdzając, że nie ma przed nimi nic do ukrycia, ujawnia, iż jest Grandine z Edolas, pozostawioną i zagubioną na Ziemi wiele lat temu. Mimo, iż nigdy osobiście Smoka nie spotkała, wyjawia, że rozmawiała z nią w swoim sercu. Grandine przekazała jej zbiór zapomnianych technik Niebiańskiego Smoczego Zabójcy, które miała przekazać Wendy, by stała się silniejsza. Porlysuica ostrzega ją jednak, że musi opanować w szczególności dwa czary, inaczej wiedza ta zniszczy ją. Przed rozstaniem, Porlysuica i Wendy uśmiechają się do siebie. Gdy grupa wraca do kwatery, zastaje tam kłócących się Macao i Romeo o udział Fairy Tail w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym, igrzyskach stworzonych w ciągu siedmiu lat, których zwycięzcy zyskują status najsilniejszej gildii w Fiore oraz otrzymują 30.000.000 klejnotów. To motywuje zaginionych członków Fairy Tail do wzięcia udziału w zawodach i odzyskaniu dawnej świetności. Natsu pyta Romeo, kiedy one się odbędą - chłopiec odpowiada, iż tegoroczne będą miały miejsce za trzy miesiące. Mimo, iż starszym członkom gildii nie podoba się ten pomysł, Makarov potwierdza, iż wezmą udział i odzyskają status najlepszych. Początek i Szybki Koniec Treningu Postanowiwszy, że będą startować w nadchodzącym Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym, zaginieni członkowie Fairy Tail decydują się wykorzystać wolny czas na nadrobienie siedmioletnich zaległości w magii. Drużyna Natsu, Juvia, Wendy, Carla i Shadow Gear udają się na plażę, podczas gdy inne grupy wybierają odrębne miejsca. Po południu, rozdzielają się, by przeprowadzać osobne treningi. Lucy przyzywa Capricorn'a, by pomógł jej pokonać słabość, czyli brak magii w krytycznych momentach. Po tym, oboje dyskutują na temat "jedynej magii", którą w mniemaniu Lucy jest miłość. Tymczasem, Gray, Juvia, Erza i Natsu ćwiczą swoje magie w samotności, zaś Levy pomaga Wendy odczytać otrzymane od Porlysuicii techniki. W nocy, dziewczyny w gorących źródłach obserwują gwiazdy. W tym momencie, Lucy poprzysięga odzyskanie dobrego imienia Fairy Tail. Podczas drugiego dnia treningu, Magowie dostrzegają wzrost magicznej mocy w tak krótkim czasie, co daje im szansę na nadrobienie zaległości przez te trzy miesiące. Nagle Virgo odwiedza ich, informując Lucy, że Świat Gwiezdnych Duchów jest w niebezpieczeństwie i potrzebują ich pomocy. Gdy zgadzają się, Panna przenosi wszystkich do swojego świata. Czeka tam na nich Król Gwiezdnych Duchów, wyjaśniając, że urządzili dla nich przyjęcie z okazji powrotu po siedmiu latach. Po uroczystości, Virgo przenosi Magów z powrotem na plażę, mówiąc, że czas w Świecie Gwiezdnych Duchów jest inny, niż na Ziemi. Według tych informacji, jeden dzień tam, to trzy miesiące, które mieli przeznaczyć na trening. W rzeczywistości do turnieju pozostało tylko pięć dni. Fairy Tail nie są jedyną gildią, przygotowującą się do igrzysk. Ooba Babasaama z Lamia Scale zmusza Lyon'a i Jurę do udziału w nich, Blue Pegasus w wir walki wysyła najsilniejszych. Sting z Sabertooth jest podekscytowany spotkaniem z Fairy Tail, podczas gdy Ivan Dreyal - Mistrz Raven Tail - poprzysięga pokonać gildię swojego ojca. Wstęp do Mistrzostw: Niespodziewana Pomoc Na plaży, Drużyna Natsu rozpacza nad zmarnowanym czasem, zaś Erza przeraża wszystkich zamiarem piekelnego szkolenia w ostatnie dni. Zanim jednak je rozpoczyna, na jej głowie ląduje ptak, z notatką, by Magowie udali się do Zachodniej Części Lasu. Podejrzliwi, lecz zaciekawieni, dochodzą do mostu ze skrzyżowaniem, gdzie zastają czekające na nie, trzy zamaskowane postacie. Zdejmują kaptury, ujawniając swoją tożsamość, jako Jellal, Meredy i Ultear, szokując gości. Okazuje się, iż sześć lat temu, Jellal odzyskał pamięć, a z pomocą dwóch pozostałych dziewczyn uciekł z więzienia. Razem utworzyli niezależną gildię o nazwie Crime Sorciere, której celem jest wyniszczenie mrocznych gildii i Zeref'a, by nikt, tak jak oni kiedyś, nie przeszedł na ciemną stronę. Na pytanie Gray'a, dlaczego nie są oficjalną gildią odpowiadają, że ich przyjęcie przez Radę Magii jest niemożliwe, gdyż Jellal jest zbiegiem, a Ultear i Meredy były w Grimoire Heart. Spacerując, Crime Sorciere wyjaśnia im, że każdego roku Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego wyczuwają dziwną magię wewnątrz areny, gdzie niestety wstępu nie mają. W zamian za pomoc Fairy Tail w tej sprawie, Ultear oferuje im zwiększenie ich magicznych umiejętności, używając ulepszonego Łuku Czasu. Odtworzy tym samym ich drugie, uśpione źródło magii. Ostrzega ich jednak, że jest to bolesny proces. Magowie Fairy Tail zgadzają się na to, by wygrać, jedynie Erza zachowuje się chłodno wobec Jellal'a. Ultear rozpoczyna proces na Natsu, którego wijącego się z bólu ze strachem w oczach obserwuje reszta. Carla uświadamia sobie, że Erza i Jellal zniknęli, na co Happy odpowiada, że poszli gdzieś jakiś czas temu. Na pobliskiej plaży, Erza i Jellal omawiają powrócone wspomnienia chłopaka. Mag pamięta wydarzenia związane z Nirvaną i śmiercią Simon'a, ze względu na którą zgadza się, by Erza dokonała na nim zemsty. Crime Sorciere jest dla Jellal'a odkupieniem. Chłopak mówi, że wciąż jest zagubiony i że zasługuje na śmierć, przez co Erza policzkuje go. Erza krzyczy na niego, by nie mówił takich bzdur, gdyż życie jest prawdziwą siłą. Gdy on wciąż wątpi, dziewczyna w gniewie ciągnie go za kołnierz, co powoduje, że oboje upadają na ziemię. Jellal stwierdza, iż Erza ma rację, ta natomiast zaczyna płakać, myśląc, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Przypominając sobie wszystkie wspólne wspomnienia, para prawie się całuje, jednak Jellal nagle odpycha przyjaciółkę, mówiąc, że ma narzeczoną. Oboje przepraszają się nawzajem, po czym Erza pyta, czy owa narzeczona jest dla niego ważna. Jellal potwierdza to, przez co dziewczyna zapewnia, że musi żyć dla niej. Jakiś czas później, reszta drużyny odbywa w bólu procedury Ultear, z wyjątkiem Erzy. Crime Sorciere odchodzi, nie mogąc być zbyt długo w jednym miejscu, pozostają jednak pozostać z Fairy Tail w kontakcie na czas igrzysk. Zatrzymują się na noc w jaskini, gdzie Meredy pyta Jellal'a, dlaczego okłamał Erzę, że ma narzeczoną. Chłopak uważa, że nie może kochać kogoś po stronie światła. Mimo to, Erza zorientowała się, że kłamał, uważa jednak, że teraz ona i Jellal mają swoje sprawy. Kwitnąca, ale Tajemnicza Stolica, Krokus Kilka dni później, w stolicy Fiore - Crocus - Drużyna Natsu, obolała po czarach Ultear, jest skrzyczana przez Erzę za ich skomlenie na ten temat. Lucy jest zdziwiona, że Erza nie odczuwa bólu, jak oni. Gray sugeruje, że dziewczyna odblokowała już swoje drugie źródło. Makarov, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Jet, Droy i Levy odnajdują grupę. Mistrz zachęca ich, by zrobili wszystko, co w ich mocy, mimo obraźliwych komentarzy o ich słabości. Lucy wspomina, że w turnieju może brać udział tylko pięciu Magów z danej gildii i jest zaskoczona, gdy Makarov wybiera Erzę, Gray'a, Natsu, Wendy i ją. Na pytanie, czemu nie wybrano silniejszych, Makarov odpowiada, że żaden z pozostałych członków Fairy Tail nie powrócił. Levy odczytuje zasady turnieju, z których wynika, że Mistrz nie może brać udziału, każda konkurencja do czasu jej objawienia pozostaje tajemnicą, a wszyscy uczestnicy muszą być w hotelach po północy. Lucy, Natsu i Happy zwiedzają Crocus, podczas gdy Erza udaje się do ich pokoju hotelowego, szukając "czegoś podejrzanego". Juvia spotyka w mieście Gray'a - zaprasza go na wspólny obiad, rozmowę jednak przerywa Lyon, wymuszający na rywalu zakład. Jeżeli Lamia Scale pokona Fairy Tail, Juvia dołączy do jego gildii. Wendy i Carla zwiedzają zamek królewski, zauważając, że obserwuje je tajemniczy stwór. Natsu, Lucy i Happy zauważają na środku ulicy walkę. Uświadamiają sobie, że to Drużyna Zabójców Smoków z Sabertooth, Sting i Rogue. Zauważają oni Smoczego Zabójcę, Natsu, zaś Lector i Frosch rozpoznają w Happy'm Exceed'a. Sabertooth krytykują Fairy Tail, a zwłaszcza Natsu, który dał się pokonać Acnologii. Określają siebie, jako trzecią generację Smoczych Zabójców - wychowanych przez Smoki oraz mających w sobie takową lacrimę. Na pytanie, czy ich Smoki także zniknęły w X777 odpowiadają, że sami ich zamordowali przed tą datą. Niech Zaczną się Eliminacje! Gdy Drużyna Natsu powraca do hotelu, Erza jest zła za ich spóźnienie. Natsu opowiada o spotkaniu ze Sting'em i Rogue, zamierzając pokazać im swoją prawdziwą moc podczas turnieju. Zaczynają się martwić o Wendy i Carlę, które nie wracają, mimo późnej pory. Chcą ich poszukać, niestety obowiązuje ich zasada przebywania w hotelu przed północą. Nim podejmują decyzję, odwiedzają ich Elfman i Lisanna, po powrocie z treningu w górach. Zegar wybija północ, a na niebie pojawia się hologram prowadzącego turniej, człowieka-dyni. Oznajmia, iż na wstępie imprezy muszą zmniejszyć ilość drużyn ze stu trzynastu do ośmiu. Lucy jest zdziwiona aż taką ilością gildii, gdyż na pewno nie ma tyle w Fiore. Prowadzący opisuje zadanie: wszystkie drużyny ścigają się w Podniebnym Labiryncie, a ich zadaniem jest dojście do Domus Flau, areny igrzysk. Każda forma magii, by dojść do celu jest dozwolona, a do właściwych konkurencji przejdzie tylko osiem pierwszych drużyn, w pełnym składzie pięciu. Konkurencja się zaczyna. Erza zauważa, że Fairy Tail ma tylko czterech członków, gdyż brakuje Wendy, zastępuje ją jednak rezerwowy Elfman. Gdy biegną przez labirynt, Erza prosi Lisannę i Happy'ego, by poszukali Wendy. W labiryncie spotykają członków Twilight Ogre, robiących mapy labiryntu. Zdają sobie sprawę, że jeżeli ukradną wszystkie mapy, znajdą wyjście. Fairy Tail ostatecznie dochodzi do końca, ledwie zyskując ósme i ostatnie miejsce. Tymczasem, Lisanna i Happy odnajdują nieprzytomne i ranne Wendy z Carlą. Osiem Drużyn, Jeden Zwycięzca: Szansa dla Fairy Tail? Wielki Turniej Magiczny rozpoczyna się - w pokoju przygotowań, do Drużyny Fairy Tail dochodzą Lisanna i Happy, z nieprzytomnymi Wendy i Carlą. Dziewczynka nie pamięta, co się stało, w dodatku jest smutna, że Elfman zajmuje jej miejsce. Porlysuica przybywa, podejrzewając utratę mocy magicznej. Obiecuje wyleczyć Wendy jeszcze przed końcem turnieju. Na zewnątrz, wśród komentatorów znajdują się były członek Rady Magii, Yajima oraz Chapati Lola. Na początku przedstawiono laureatów ósmego miejsca, czyli Fairy Tail. Większość tłumu wygwizduje ich, zaś członkowie gildii kibicują im. Są zszokowani obecnością Mavis, która postanowiła wspierać gildię, znudzona samotnością na Tenrou. Siódme miejsce zajęła drużyna z gildii Quatro Cerberus, zaś następne gildia składająca się z samych kobiet - Mermaid Heel. Piąte miejsce w eliminacjach zajmuje Blue Pegasus, z nowym członkiem w stroju królika, zaś czwarci są członkowie Lamia Scale. Lyon przypomina Gray'owi o ich "zakładzie", na co Mag odpowiada, że na nic się nie godził, a Fairy Tail nie przegra z kimś takim, jak oni. Wśród członków Drużyny Lamia Scale znajduje się Chelia Blendy, niezdarna kuzynka Sherry. Następny zespół szokuje widzów - jest to nowa legalna gildia, Raven Tail. Okazuje się, iż mają takowy status od roku, a w igrzyskach startują po raz pierwszy. Wieść, iż stworzenie, które zaatakowało Wendy i Carlę, pochodzi z Raven Tail, wyjątkowo denerwuje Fairy Tail. Drużyna początkowo myślała, że najsilniejsze gildie, to Sabertooth i Lamia Scale. Zastanawiają się, która gildia mogła zająć drugie miejsce. Okazuje się, iż jest to Fairy Tail B, składające się z Laxus'a, Mirajane, Gajeel'a, Juvii oraz Mystogan'a. Fairy Tail A jest zszokowane, gdyż myśleli, że każda gildia wystawia po jednym zespole, a Mystogan nie powinien być na Ziemi. Jak się okazuje, każda gildia może wysłać co najmniej dwie drużyny, a to daje wniosek, że Fairy Tail zyskało właśnie przewagę, gdyż takowe dwie zostały w ich przypadku dopuszczone. Szybko się okazało, że Jellal przebrał się za Mystogan'a, swojego odpowiednika z Edolas. Erza pyta go, jak udało mu się dostać do ich gildii. Okazuje się, że Jellal przed Igrzyskami rozmawiał z Makarovem czy mógłby w ten sposób tymczasowo dołączyć do gildii jako zawodnik drużyny B, aby mógł mieć oko na podejrzaną magiczną energię, którą czuje co roku podczas Igrzysk. Mavis która zauważyła, że nie należy on do szeregów Fairy Tail, ponieważ nie posiada ich znaku (przez co też nie może jej zobaczyc), ale widzi że nie jest złym człowiekiem i dostrzega w jego sercu takiego samego ducha jak u reszty członków. Gdy była ciakawa siły Jellala, Makarov odpowiedział, że był on kiedyś jednym Dziesięciu Wielkich Świętych Magów, po czym Mavis mówi że "zatwierdza!". Erza i Jellal dyskutują na temat tajemniczej magii. Pierwsze podejrzenie pada na Raven Tail, są oni jednak debiutantami w turnieju. Wkrótce po tym na arenie pojawia się laureat pierwszego miejsca - Sabertooth. Gdy wszystkie drużyny są zebrane, zostaje ogłoszona pierwsza konkurencja. Zgodnie z zasadami, zespoły będą zdobywać punkty w zależności od kolejności punktów zdobytych w zadaniach. W walkach, sponsorzy będą wybierać dwójkę Magów, z których zwycięzca zdobędzie dziesięć punktów, przegrany zero, a w przypadku remisu każda strona zyska po pięć punktów. Pierwsza Konkurencja: Ukrycie Nim pierwsza konkurencja zostaje ogłoszona, drużyny typują uczestników do niej. Mermaid Heel wybiera Beth, podczas gdy zespół Quatro Cerberus reprezentuje Yaeger. Z Raven Tail idzie Nillpuding, a z Blue Pegasus - Eve. Sabertooth wybiera Rufus'a, zaś Lamia Scale Lyon'a, co powoduje, że z Fairy Tail A zgłasza się Gray, a z drużyny B Juvia. Gdy ośmiu reprezentantów zostaje wytypowanych, na arenie pojawia się sporej wielkości miasto, a zawodnicy zostają rozproszeni na polu gry. Zasady są proste: każdy uczestnik musi odnaleźć swoich przeciwników i ich zaatakować. Jeżeli atak będzie udany, atakujący zdobywa jeden punkt, zaś trafiony takowy traci. Gra przypomina utrudnioną wersję chowanego. Poziom trudności podtrzymują klony każdego Maga, których zaatakowanie grozi utratą punktu. Konkurencja rozpoczyna się. Reprezentant Raven Tail podczas całej rozgrywki głównie celuje w Gray'a. Później, podczas potyczek z innymi zawodnikami, Juvia wyjaśnia, iż obiecała Mistrzowi, że bez względu na wszystko zdobędzie zwycięstwo dla drużyny. Na jaw wychodzi, iż Fairy Tail B - jeżeli pokona drużynę A - będzie mogło zmusić każdego członka tej grupy do wykonywania przez cały dzień ich poleceń. Fairy Tail traci kolejne punkty, gdy Nullpuding atakuje obu członków tej gildii. Gra trwa, a Rufus z Sabertooth w ogóle się nie ruszył od jej rozpoczęcia. Ów Mag uważa tę konkurencję za zbyt łatwą dla niego - z pomocą Tworzenia Wspomnień, atakuje każdego rywala, zdobywając zwycięstwo dla swojej gildii. W ostateczności, obie drużyny Fairy Tail zajmują ostatnie miejsca. Gray poprzysięga zemstę na Raven Tail i Sabertooth. Wygrana, Przegrana, czy Remis? Rozpoczynają się walki! Następnym punktem są walki, z których wybierani są Magowie z każdej gildii. Do pierwszego starcia tego dnia wytypowane zostają Lucy z Fairy Tail A oraz Flare z Raven Tail. Zwycięstwo może zapewnić Fairy Tail dziesięć punktów do ogólnej tabeli, co zremisuje ich z Sabertooth. Przed bitwą, Lucy wyraża swoją złość na Raven Tail za zaatakowanie Wendy, podczas gdy Mavis zastanawia się, co jest celem tamtej gildii. Walka potrwa trzydzieści minut, a przegrywa osoba, która pierwsza opadnie z sił. Lucy rozpoczyna pojedynek, dwukrotnie przywołując Taurus'a i Scorpio, którzy wspólnie atakują. Flare unika ich, więżąc Lucy z pomocą swojej Magii Włosów, ta zaś używa Fleuve d'Etoiles. Wkrótce potem, Flare zaczyna nieczysto, biorąc na zakładnika siedzącą na trybunach Asukę. Tymczasem, Arcadios komentuje ową walkę, jako ciekawy "okaz". Lucy, więziona przez włosy Flare, próbuje atakować, by pomścić Gray'a i Wendy. Natsu zauważa niebezpieczeństwo i ratuje z opresji Asukę, zaś Lucy uwolniona, przywołuje Gemini. Wraz z Duchem w postaci Lucy, dziewczyna używa czaru, który natychmiastowo rozpoznaje Hibiki z Blue Pegasus: Uranometrię. Niestety, "kolega" Flare z gildii osłabia działanie zaklęcia (co nie jest dozwolone), którego użycie wyczerpuje Lucy. Załamana i wyśmiana przez widownię, zaczyna płakać. Dopiero Natsu przychodzi i pociesza ją, pomagając dojść do reszty. Walki są kontynuowane, wraz z pojedynkiem Ren'a Akatsuki z Blue Pegazus i Aranii Web z Mermaid Heel. Kończy się wygraną Ren'a. Kolejny popis umiejętności dają War Cry z Quatro Cerberus oraz Orga Nanagear z obecnie najsilniejszego Sabertooth. War Cry przegrywa jeszcze przed zademonstrowaniem swojej magii. Finałowa bitwa pierwszego dnia ma rozegrać się między "Mystogan'em" z Fairy Tail B, a Jurą Neekis'em z Lamia Scale. Tłum wspiera Jurę, który wraz z Jellal'em wkracza na arenę. Makarov zauważa, że Mavis wydaje się dziwnie spięta - uspokaja ją, mówiąc, że Jellal także należał do dziesiątki świętych Magów, zatem ich umiejętności powinny być wyrównane. Jellal rozpoczyna atakiem magicznym na Jurę, który używa swojego najlepszego zaklęcia, by się obronić. Wkrótce używanie magii tworzy ryzyko zdemaskowania "Mystogan'a", denerwującego się na myśl o przegranej, przez którą wraca do swoich normalnych technik. Zyskuje w ten sposób przewagę i zamierza iść na całość, aktywując jedno ze swoich najpotężniejszych czarów. Nim jednak do tego dochodzi, zostaje znokautowany przez Ultear, wykorzystującą Meredy i jej Połączenie Uczuć do zniewolenia chłopaka, w obawie przed ujawnieniem jego tożsamości. Jellal upada wykończony na ziemię, a zdumiony Jura zostaje mianowany zwycięzcą. Tymczasem w szpitalu, Carla wybudza się ze snu, mając przerażającą wizję. Przegrana Dnia Pierwszego Poprowadzi Do Jutrzejszego Zwycięstwa Po upokarzającej klęsce, członkowie Fairy Tail wciąż mają nadzieję na lepsze jutro, na którego cześć właśnie świętują. Biorą w niej udział wszyscy (z wyjątkiem przebywających w szpitalu Wendy i Carli), gdy Makarov oznajmia, iż nie są gildią, która łatwo się podda. W zamku Mercurius tymczasem, Arcadios rozmawia z królem Fiore, prosząc o wskazówki, dotyczące jutrzejszego dnia igrzysk. Król chciałby zobaczyć starcie Sting'a i Rogue'a, co postanawia jednak zostawić na późniejsze dni. Zamierza zatem zobaczyć jutro walkę Bacchus'a ze "zmiennokształtnym" z Fairy Tail. Arcadios odchodzi, mając nadzieję na to, że jego plan wkrótce się ziści. Podczas imprezy Fairy Tail, Cana jest prowokowana przez pewnego człowieka, którego wyzywa na konkurs w piciu. Nie idzie jej jednak najlepiej, a jest to właśnie pierwsza porażka dziewczyny. Mężczyzna udaje się do wyjścia, biorąc górną część ubioru Cany. Macao i Wakaba chcą się na nim zemścić, zostają jednak łatwo pokonani przed atakiem z ich strony. Erza uświadamia sobie, iż jest to Bacchus z Quatro Cerberus, Mag Klasy S. Okazuje się, iż oboje walczyli ze sobą kilka razy w przeszłości, a każde starcie kończyło się remisem. W szpitalu, Carla opowiada Porlysuice o swojej wizji - widziała białego rycerza, magiczny szyk oraz walący się zamek Mercurius'a, ze śpiewem Lucy w tle. Niech Rozpocznie Się Wyścig Drugi dzień Wielkich Igrzysk Magicznych rozpoczyna konkurencja o nazwie Rydwan. Uczestnicy gry ścigają się do areny, biegnąc po ruchomym rydwanie. Na reprezentantów zgłoszeni zostają Kurohebi z Raven Tail, który znajduje się na pierwszej pozycji, a za nim są Ichiya, Yuka, Risley i Bacchus. Podczas, gdy wymienieni wyżej zbliżają się do linii mety, Sting, Gajeel i Natsu pozostają na ostatnich miejscach, cierpiąc - jako Zabójcy Smoków - na chorobę lokomocyjną. Tymczasem, prowadzący uczestnicy zaczynają wykorzystywać jak najefektywniej magię. Zwycięża Bacchus, zaś miejsca za nim zajmują odpowiednio Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka i Ichiya. Smoczy Zabójcy żałośnie rywalizują o dwa ostatnie miejsca, by zdobyć jakiekolwiek punkty. Pomimo złego samopoczucia, Natsu i Gajeel uporczywie wysuwają się na przód. Sting pyta członków Fairy Tail, dlaczego zdecydowali się brać w zawodach udział. Natsu odpowiada, że robią to dla ich gildii, która cierpliwie czekała, aż powrócą, co przyprawia Magów Fairy Tail o płacz. Natsu zdobywa szóste miejsce, a zaraz za nim jest Gajeel. Sting odpada z rydwanu, zajmując ostatnie miejsce, przez co Sabertooth nie zdobywa żadnych punktów. Lucy zaprowadza wykończonego Natsu do szpitala, by wydobrzał. Przy okazji pyta o stan zdrowia Carli i Wendy. Okazuje się, iż znacznie się poprawił i prawdopodobnie dołączą wkrótce do drużyny. Gdy Lucy wychodzi, Porlysuica pyta Carlę, dlaczego nie opowiedziała o swojej wizji. Exceed'a stwierdza, iż mógł to być tylko sen. Lucy dołącza do Drużyny A, widząc rozpoczęcie pierwszego pojedynku, pomiędzy Kurohebi'm z Raven Tail, a Toby'm z Lamia Scale. Dziewczyna spogląda na podium Drużyny Raven Tail, spostrzegając, że Flare, z którą zeszłego dnia walczyła, jest posiniaczona i gnębiona przez innego Maga owej gildii. Na początku walki, Kurohebi unosi swoją rękę do góry, korzystając z Magii Mimiki. Toby w między czasie chwali imię rywala, dowiadując się, iż nie jest ono prawdziwe. Rozbawiając Toby'ego, postanawiają się założyć - jeżeli on wygra, Kurohebi zdradzi swoje prawdziwe imię. W odwrotnej sytuacji, Toby powie swój największy sekret. Mimo pewności siebie, Toby zostaje dość szybko pokonany. Oszałamiając publiczność, zdradza, że przez całe życie bez skutku poszukuje drugą skarpetkę. Kurohebi wskazuje na owy przedmiot, "odnajdując go" i wprawiając Toby'ego w szczęście. Przedstawiciel Raven Tail wyciąga do niego dłoń, jednak zamiast pomóc, rozszarpuje skarpetkę, uważając, że zniszczy to, co dla kogoś jest najcenniejsze. Rozpoczyna się druga walka - na arenę wchodzi pierwszy wygłoszony, Bacchus z Quatro Cerberus. Arcadios udaje się na widownię z królem, chcącym zobaczyć pojedynek pomiędzy Bacchus'em, a Erzą. Na jego nieszczęście, Arcadios pomylił osoby i jako walczącego z Fairy Tail A wybrał "zmiennokształtnego" Elfman'a Strauss. Wszyscy, nawet sam Mag wątpią w zwycięstwo Fairy Tail. Bacchus mimo wszystko jest zainteresowany walką i także obstawia zakład - jeżeli wygra, zabierze ze sobą obie siostry Elfman'a, co tylko bardziej go drażni. Tymczasem w szpitalu, Natsu wybudza się, nie zastając jednak Wendy, Carli i Porlysuicii. Wyczuwając obcych ludzi, chłopak znajduje na zewnątrz grupę ludzi, porywającą przebywające w szpitalu kobiety. Natsu pośpiesznie ich dogania i pokonuje, odbijając przyjaciół. Na arenie w tym samym czasie rozpoczyna się walka. Erza wspomina, że siła Bacchus'a nie polega na umieszczanej w dłoniach magii, a na znajomości sztuk walki. Zatem ułatwieniem jest to, że po zeszłym wieczorze jest osłabiony i nie w pełni sił. Elfman postanawia zgodzić się na zakład, chcąc, by w razie jego zwycięstwa Drużyna Quatro Cerberus zmieniła nazwę na Quatro Szczeniaczek. Bacchus traktuje to na poważnie, upijając łyk alkoholu ze swojej piersiówki. Dochodzi do kolejnej wymiany ciosów, po której Bacchus zauważa, iż jego dłonie zostały uszkodzone. Elfman użył bowiem Duszy Bestii: Lizardman, która pokrywa go ostrymi łuskami i uniemożliwia fizyczne ataki wrogowi. Kwestionuje tym samym Bacchus'a, że przegra ten, który pierwszy się "złamie". Mężczyzna akceptuje wyzwanie i ponownie atakuje Elfman'a. Następnie oboje opadają, jednak to Elfman pierwszy utrzymał się na nogach, zapewniając Fairy Tail A zwycięstwo. Na szczycie stadionu, porywacze wybudzają się uwięzieni. Nim zostają zabrani do aresztu, mówią, że Raven Tail zleciło im porwanie "dziewczyny, która była w szpitalu". Jako, iż Porlysuica, Wendy oraz Carla nie były zamierzonym celem, podejrzenie pada na Lucy. Okazało się jednak, że to Arcadios zlecił porwanie, chcąc ukończyć plan "Zaćmienie". Elfman, dość ciężko zraniony po walce z Bacchus'em, pozwala Wendy zająć jego stanowisko, samemu przebywając w szpitalu. By zapewnić, że porwanie się nie powtórzy, Gromowładni Bogowie pilnują pomieszczenia. Tymczasem drużyna zastanawia się, dlaczego Raven Tail chciało uprowadzić Lucy. Decydują się odłożyć ten temat na później, gdyż chcą dopingować Mirajane w walce z Jenny Realight z Blue Pegasus. Jednakże, ze względu na specjalne zasady, "bitwa" okazuje się być konkursem piękności w strojach kąpielowych, używając Podmiany do zmiany odzieży. Kontynuując "walkę", Jenny proponuje zakład - przegrana weźmie udział w nagiej sesji zdjęciowej do Tygodnika Czarodzieja, na co Mira się zgadza. Jenny, z góry uważając ten pojedynek za zwycięski dla siebie, używa swojej Walecznej Formy. Jednakże, Mirajane bierze tą walkę na poważnie i jednym uderzeniem w Duszy Szatana: Sitri pokonuje Jenny, zdobywając dziesięć punktów dla swojej drużyny. Tymczasem, Arcadios rozmawia z Datong'em, zapewniając, że wkrótce plan "Zaćmienie" zostanie osiągnięty. Ostatnia bitwa drugiego dnia rozgrywa się pomiędzy Yukino Aguria z Sabertooth, a Kagurą Mikazuchi z Mermaid Heel. Wchodząc na arenę, Yukino pyta, czy także one - podobnie, jak poprzednicy - mogą zawrzeć zakład, stawiając na szali swoje życia. Kagura zgadza się. Yukino otwiera dwie złote Bramy Gwiezdnych Duchów, Kagura jednak zręcznie unika każdy atak. Wymusza to na Yukino przywołanie Ducha trzynastej Bramy - Ophiucus'a, który szybko zostaje pocięty z pomocą ostrza Kagury, Arcywroga, nie wyjętego nawet z pochwy. Tym samym pokonuje Yukino. Dodając do puli Mermaid Heel dziesięć punktów, także Kagura daruje Yukino życie. Szokuje to wszystkich, zwłaszcza członków Sabertooth. Arcadios jest jednak zadowolony z objawienia się drugiego Maga Gwiezdnych Duchów. Nocne Uczucia Gdy wydarzenia drugiego dnia dobiegają końca, Erza spotyka się z Jellal'em, omawiając fakt, że jeszcze nie udało mu się wyczuć dziwnej, magicznej energii. Jellal wyjaśnia swoje teorie, następnie postanawiając to jeszcze zbadać i odchodząc. Erza, udając się z powrotem do świętującego Fairy Tail, spotyka zakapturzoną członkinię Drużyny Mermaid Heel, która objawia się, jako Millianna, dawna przyjaciółka Erzy z Wieży Niebios. Obie, szczęśliwie, witają się. Tymczasem, w hotelu Sabertooth, Mistrz gildii, Jiemma gromadzi swoich podwładnych, opowiadając o wytrwałości. Daje Sting'owi ostatnią szansę po jego porażce, zaś Yukino poniża przy wszystkich, uważając jej porażkę w walce z Kagurą za hańbę. Każe jej się rozebrać i wymazać symbol gildii, następnie każąc jej zniknąć z jego oczu. Później, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla i Lucy wracają do hotelu, gdy zauważają czekającą przy wejściu Yukino. Gdzieś indziej, Erza i Millianna rozmawiają w parku na temat Kagury. Według Millianny, miecz Arcywróg został przez Kagurę wykuty, by zemścić się na Jellal'u, co wprawia Erzę w zakłopotanie. W hotelu, Natsu i reszta rozmawiają z Yukino, która oferuje Lucy swoje dwa złote klucze - do Bram Libry i Pisces - twierdząc, że chciała je oddać po zakończeniu igrzysk, gdyż dla niej dobiegły one końca. Wspomina, że nie była w Piątce Najsilniejszych z Sabertooth, tylko zastępowała niejaką Minervę, przebywającą wówczas w pracy. Także, jeżeli Lucy posiądzie dwanaście złotych kluczy, Brama "która zmienia świat" zostaje otwarta. Mimo prośby Yukino, Lucy grzecznie odmawia, mówiąc, że nie da się ot tak zerwać więzi z Duchami. Yukino rozumie, mając nadzieję, że ta decyzja zostanie jeszcze podjęta. Gdy idzie ulicami Crocus, Natsu i Happy doganiają ją, chcąc przeprosić za swoje chłodne zachowanie, myśląc, że nikt z Sabertooth nie jest taki życzliwy. Nagle Yukino załamuje się, mówiąc o tym, co miało miejsce z jej gildią tego wieczoru. Słysząc te słowa i widząc smutek dziewczyny, Natsu popada we furię. Erza rozmyśla tymczasem nad słowami Millianny o Jellal'u, gdy odnajduje ją Gray. Sam ma problem z Juvią i Lyon'em, przez co Erza doradza mu, by był wobec dziewczyny szczery ze swoimi uczuciami. W zamku, Arcadios przegląda swoje notatki, odnośnie dwunastu złotych kluczy. W kwaterze Sabertooth rozlega się podmuch, wybudzający wszystkich tam obecnych. Sting i Rogue dochodzą do holu, gdzie Natsu wyburza ścianę, dostając się do środka i żądając spotkania z Mistrzem. Gdy Jiemma przychodzi, Natsu zarzuca mu wyrzucenie Yukino z Sabertooth i każe mu z nim walczyć. Mimo, iż członkowie gildii są wstrząśnięci, Jiemma pozostaje niewzruszony i wzywa do walki z Natsu jednego z silniejszych Magów, Dobengal'a. Salamander pokonuje go w chwilę przy niewielkim wysiłku. Sting oferuje walkę z Natsu, Jiemma powstrzymuje go jednak i sam staje do pojedynku. Natsu chce zadać cios, gdy pomiędzy ową dwójką staje tajemnicza kobieta. Jest to Minerva, chwaląc Natsu za jego lekkomyślność, a jednocześnie wiarę w wygraną. Zgadza się przeoczyć ten incydent, jeżeli Natsu zostawi ich w spokoju, przy okazji biorąc na zakładnika Happy'ego. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę, Natsu zabiera przyjaciela, przerywając atak, obiecując jednak, że Fairy Tail nie przegra z kimś takim, jak oni. Dzień Trzeci: Niepowstrzymani! Niewiarygodni! Fairy Tail! Rozpoczyna się trzeci dzień turnieju, którego gościem na arenie zostaje członek Rady Magii, Lahar. Wśród widzów znajduje się także Doranbolt - za namową przyjaciela z Rady, udaje się na Domus Flau, by zobaczyć, jak Fairy Tail radzi sobie po siedmiu latach. Trzecia konkurencja igrzysk zatytułowana jest "Pandemonium" - zespoły wybierają swoich reprezentantów. Erza z Fairy Tail A decyduje się wziąść udział, zaś z Fairy Tail B startuje ku zdziwieniu towarzyszy, jako rezerwowa, gdyż Jellal - ze względu na obecność członków Rady - musiał opuścić arenę. Gdy uczestnicy zostają zebrani, Mato pokazuje im tytułowe Pandemonium - gigantyczną świątynię, po której krążą demony. Wyjaśnia, że potwory są klasyfikowane od D do S - klasa D jest dość groźna, zaś jeden demon klasy S może mieć szanse nawet w walce ze członkiem Dziesięciu Świętych Magów. Zasady są proste - zawodnicy losują kolejność, w której będą wchodzić do świątyni. Takowy wybiera liczbę potworów, z którymi chce walczyć - po pokonaniu ich, suma jest klasyfikowana, jako punkty. Mogą wybrać, ile tylko zechcą, lecz klasy będą dobierane losowo. Gdy Cana pyta, co się stanie, jeżeli polegną w trakcie walki, dostaną tyle punktów, ile demonów pokonali wcześniej. Liczba potworów wynosi sto. Zawodnik nie może opuścić świątyni, dopóki nie pokona wszystkich, bądź nie utraci sił magicznych. Pierwszy numer przypada Erzie - kobieta decyduje się walczyć z całą setką, i mimo szoku widzów, wchodzi do świątyni, w ciężkiej walce pokonując wszystkie potwory. Po pokonaniu przez Erzę wszystkich demonów, prowadzący decydują się na inną konkurencję dla pozostałych uczestników, nazwaną WMM. W takiej kolejności, jaka została już ustalona, reprezentanci uderzają magiczne urządzenie, rejestrujące poziom magii. Wygrają Ci, którzy zaatakują najmocniej. Pierwsza startuje Millianna z Mermaid Heel, zdobywając całkiem pozytywny wynik, podczas gdy Nobarly z Quatro Cerberus i Hibiki z Blue Pegasus kończą na ostatnich miejscach. Orga z Sabertooth oraz Jura z Lamia Scale zdobywają czterocyfrowy wynik, zaś Obra z Raven Tail zdobywa...cztery punkty, na prośbę swojego zespołu, który nie chciał, by przedwcześnie ujawniał swoją magię. Na koniec startuje Cana, zdejmując swój płaszcz i ku zaskoczeniu Fairy Tail, ukazując symbol Blasku Wróżek. Okazuje się, iż jest to zasługa Mavis, która specjalnie na konkurencję użyczyła zaklęcia członkini gildii. Cana uderza we wskaźnik, zdobywając wynik wychodzący poza skalę i tym samym drugie miejsce dla Fairy Tail B. Tymczasem Raven Tail, odnoszące tego dnia porażkę, za wodzą Alexei'a stwierdza, iż pora rozpocząć ich prawdziwą misję. Gra przenosi się do części z walką. Millianna z łatwością pokanuje Semmes'a z Quatro Szczeniaczka, zaś Eve z Blue Pegasus przegrywa w pojedynku z Rufus'em. Drużyna Blue Pegasus jest zawiedzona porażką tego dnia, Ichiya uważa jednak, że wciąż mają tajemną broń w postaci królika - nawet członkowie zespołu nie wiedzą, kto kryje się pod tym przebraniem. Trzeci pojedynek rozpoczyna się pomiędzy Laxus'em z Fairy Tail B, a Alexei'em z Raven Tail. Ku zaskoczeniu widowni i gildii, Laxus przegrywa. Całość wydaje się jednak podejrzana, nawet dla prowadzących. Alexei utworzył barierę, by nikt nie ujrzał, jak on i jego gildia pokonują Laxus'a. Yajima zauważa podstęp i prosi Lahar'a, by przerwał walkę. Alexei ukazuje swoją tożsamość - w rzeczywistości to Ivan Dreyal, ojciec Laxus'a i Mistrz Raven Tail. Okazuje się, iż mężczyzna już dawno podejrzewał, kto kryje się za maską. Ivan stwierdza, że Lumen Histoire jest mrokiem Fairy Tail i jest zdziwiony, że Makarov nie przekazał wnukowi tej wiedzy. Także Raven Tail wie już, iż Gajeel Redfox był szpiegiem z Fairy Tail. Ostatecznie Laxus pokonuje Raven Tail, oznajmiając, iż jego obecna gildia, to rodzina. Uderza ojca, niszcząc iluzję i demaskując Raven Tail. Fairy Tail wiwatuje nad zwycięstwem Laxus'a, zaś Ivan przyznaje się do porażki. Drużyna Raven Tail zostaje aresztowana - dyskwalifikują ich z turnieju. Zostają także odwołani, jako legalna gildia na trzy lata. Zostaje ogłoszona finałowa walka trzeciego dnia - pomiędzy Wendy z Fairy Tail A, a Chelią z Lamia Scale. Mavis wyczuwa od drugiej uczestniczki dziwną energię, zaś Crime Sorciere na nowo odczuwa podobną moc do magii Zeref'a. Wkrótce po tym rozpoczyna się walka Wendy i Chelii - okazuje się, iż obie posiadają niemalże identyczne magie. Widzowie, dostrzegając przewagę Chelii, dowiadują się, jakim rodzajem zaklęć się posługuje - jest Niebiańską Zabójczynią Bogów. Bitwa trwa dalej - Wendy aktywuje Sekretną Technikę Niebiańskiego Wiertła. Atak jest na tyle silny, że silnie rani Chelię, zwiastując zwycięstwo młodocianej czarodziejce Fairy Tail A. Komentatorzy już oddają jej zwycięstwo, gdy Chelia powstaje...uzdrawiając swoje rany. Co za tym idzie, pojawia się przeciwieństwo magii Niebiańskiego Smoczego Zabójcy, gdyż Wendy nie może sobie pozwolić na takie manerwy. Tymczasem na widowni, Doranbolt obserwuje zaniepokojony pojedynek, przy okazji dostrzegając mężczyznę o niebieskich włosach - rozpoznaje w nim Jellal'a. Sam członek Crime Sorciere poszukuje źródła magicznej energii, zastanawiając się, czy faktycznie znajduje się ono w Chelii. Doranbolt dokładnie przygląda się mężczyźnie - jest ciekaw, dlaczego i w jaki sposób Mystogan miałby przebywać na Ziemi. W końcu jest teraz królem Edolas. Na arenie, Chelia proponuje Wendy poddanie się i tym samym zakończenie kłopotliwej walki - dziewczynka odmawia, twierdząc, iż nie może zawieść swojej gildii. Blendy, dostrzegając, iż Wendy nie zamierza się poddać, aktywuje jedną ze swoich najpotężniejszych technik. Taką, która według mistrzyni Lamia Scale potrafi zabić przeciwnika - wołania, by Chelia zaprzestała czaru zdają się na nic. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, wir omija Wendy. Jak się okazuje, Marvell "uleczyła" Chelię, tym samym zwiększając jej siłę magiczną. Pod tym wpływem, atak miał zbyt dużą skalę i poleciał w innym kierunku. Gdy mają równe szanse, kontynuują bitwę. Ostatecznie żadna nie wygrywa przed czasem, co prowadzi do remisu - zarówno Fairy Tail A, jak i Lamia Scale zdobywa pięć punktów. Chelia podchodzi do zmęczonej walką Wendy, proponując jej uleczenie ran - jest pod zdumieniem siły dziewczynki. Następnie proponuje jej przyjaźń - członkini Fairy Tail zgadza się. Trzeci dzień igrzysk dobiega końca. Jak się okazuje, źródło dziwnej magii nie pochodzi od Chelii - Jellal wtapia się w tłum opuszczających widownię, by wyśledzić właściwego właściciela energii Zeref'a. Na dziedzińcu, Fermandes przyśpiesza krok, na swoje nieszczęście jednak wpada na Doranbolt'a. Ten, zatrzymując go, wzywa oddział żołnierzy z Lahar'em na czele. Co Przyniósł Trzeci Dzień! Jellal przeprasza towarzystwo, tłumacząc się pośpiechem - bez skutku. Wydaje się być w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Zniecierpliwiony Doranbolt zdejmuje mu maskę, ukazując twarz ucienikiera. Rozmowę przerywa Yaijma - starzec wyjaśnia, że to faktycznie Mystogan, edolańska wersja Jellal'a. Odchodząc, członek Crime Sorciere telepatycznie dziękuje dawnemu znajomemu za pomoc, jednocześnie zapewniając, że po igrzyskach zniknie z życia Fairy Tail. Niestety, to nie koniec kłopotów - Lahar i Doranbolt wciąż mają swoje podejrzenia. W tym samym czasie, niedaleko armii przechodzi drużyna Mermaid Heel. Kagura po drodze zauważa twarz Jellal'a - natychmiastowo słabnie. Millianna wraz z resztą próbuje jej pomóc, także ona zauważa swojego dawnego wroga. Chce za nim iść, Kagura ją jednak powstrzymuje. Tym samym odkrywa, że Fairy Tail pomaga Jellal'owi. Millianna dochodzi do podobnego wniosku - jest zaciekawiona, dlaczego Erza mu pomaga, skoro kilkanaście godzin temu zapewniała swoją nienawiść. Gdzie indziej, Laxus pyta Makarov'a na dachu budynku, czym jest Lumen Histoire. Przy czym wyjaśnia, iż Ivan wspominał coś na ten temat. Na miejscu zjawia się Mavis, mówiąc, że jest to światłość Fairy Tail, o której mogą wiedzieć tylko mistrzowie gildii. Laxus obiecuje nie zagłębiać się w tą sprawę. Mavis zdaje sobie sprawę, że Ivan dowiedział się o tym od Purehito, dawnego Mistrza Fairy Tail oraz w późniejszym czasie Grimoire Heart. Obwinia siebie o zaistniałą sytuację. Tymczasem w tutejszym barze, Fairy Tail świętuje odniesione trzeciego dnia sukcesy. Jedynie Wendy wydaje się przygnębiona remisem - Exceed'y ją pocieszają. Natsu rozpoczyna nową rozrywkę, którą jest surfing na beczkach. Dość szybko do zabawy dołącza się większość obecnych. W hotelu Sabertooth, Lector i Sting rozmawiają na temat następnego dnia - Smoczy Zabójca żyje w przekonaniu, iż nazajutrz stoczy wreszcie pojedynek z Natsu. W innym miejscu, Yukino salutuje z przeprosinami do niewidocznego sierżanta. Zabawa w barze trwa w najlepsze - w międzyczasie, Levy dowiaduje się o Parku Wodnym, położonym w Crocus. Gildia postanawia przenieść imprezę właśnie tam. Na miejscu, Natsu niemalże od razu wsiada do wodnego pociągu, co chwilę później przyprawia go o mdłości. Levy zaciąga Gajeel'a na poszukiwania akwarium, ledwie przekonując Smoczego Zabójcę. Cana - zapominając stroju kąpielowego - pojawiła się na basenie w samej bieliźnie. Mirajane i Lisanna dyskutują na temat Elfman'a - są zasmucone, że i on nie mógł przyjść z nimi. W rzeczywistości, mężczyzna zakradł się do parku z Gromowładnymi Bogami - z Evergreen podgląda siostry. Juvia próbuje przekonać Gray'a do wspólnego zjazdu "Zjeżdżalnią Miłości". Gdy chłopak się nie zgadza, na miejscu zjawia się Lyon - to prowadzi do kolejnej kłótni rywali. Chelia zauważa w pobliżu Wendy - obie dziewczynki postanawiają wspólnie spędzić czas. Jenny podkrada Mirajane górną część jej stroju kąpielowego - jest to zemsta za ich pojedynek drugiego dnia, po którym Realight musiała odbyć poniżającą sesję zdjęciową. Makarov i Laxus - chcąc pocieszyć Mavis - i ją zabierają na basen. Erza zauważa Jellal'a, oczywiście w przebraniu Mystogan'a - mężczyzna zamierzał rozejrzeć się za tajemniczym źródłem magii. Zabawa trwa w najlepsze, a Lucy zostaje odnaleziona przez Flare z Raven Tail - o dziwo, rudowłosa czarodziejka...przeprasza, a następnie odchodzi. Natsu i Ichiya rozpoczynają swój wyścig. Przybiera on nieco destrukcyjny obrót spraw. Na początek, Ichiya o mało co nie potrąca Erzy, "uratowanej" przez Jellal'a. Natsu zaś trafia w sam środek kłótni Gray'a i Lyon'a, popychając ich do "Zjeżdżalni Miłości". Zdenerwowani, zamrażają wodę, którą następnie Salamander rozpuszcza, niszcząc budynek. Ostatecznie wszystko doprowadza do jednego...destrukcji absolutnej. Niezmienny! Niekontrolowany! Gildarts! Podczas, gdy gildia Fairy Tail przebywa w Crocus na igrzyskach, Gildarts kontynuuje swoją wędrówkę po dalekich krajach. Któregoś dnia napotyka młodą dziewczynę, mającą problem z grupą potworów. Mag pokonuje je, niestety tym samym przestraszył swój nowy "obiekt westchnień". Kontynuuje drogę, dochodząc do zniszczonej wioski - napotyka wcześniej poznaną dziewczynę, proszącą go o pomoc. Owe monstrum nawiedza mieszkańców - ze względu na to, Gildarts postanawia im pomóc. Mężczyzna odnajduje potwora i dość szybko go pokonuje - na dowód przynosi do wioski należący do niego róg. Mieszkańcy urządzają na jego cześć przyjęcie - w między czasie na magicznych Lacrimach ukazywana jest relacja trzeciego dnia turnieju. Między innymi, na ekranie pojawia się Erza, pokonująca wszystkie demony w Pandemonium. Pełen dumy Gildarts obserwuje, jak jego córka - Cana - używa Światła Wróżek do wygrania kolejnego wyzwania. Z radości zaczyna biegać dookoła, przypadkowo niszcząc wioskę na nowo. Rozwścieczeni mieszkańcy wypraszają go, zaś sam Gildarts z uśmiechem na ustach rusza w dalszą drogę. Dzień Czwarty: Ryk i Smocze Szaleństwo! Czwarty dzień igrzysk otwiera wyzwanie o nazwie Wodna Bitwa - ósemka zawodników wchodzi do utworzonej z wody kuli, gdzie toczy się akcja owego wydarzenia. Ich zadaniem jest przetrwanie wewnątrz oraz pozbycie się jak największej ilości zawodników. Wygrywa ostatnia osoba - jeżeli zaś pozostaną dwie, zostaje aktywowana zasada "pięciu minut". Jeżeli przez ten okres czasu któryś z uczestników wypadnie, automatycznie otrzymuje ostatnie miejsce. Tym razem, gościem wśród komentatorów jest Rabian - właściciel teatru w Onibus. Gra rozpoczyna się od ataku Lucy - dziewczyna przywołuje Aquarius, z góry zakładając, iż dzięki niej wygra. Nie cieszy się zbyt długo, gdyż Juvia z Fairy Tail B natychmiastowo odpowiada Wodnym Cyklonem. Korzystając z zamieszania, Jenny (Blue Pegasus) wyrzuca z kuli Rocker'a (Quatro Cerberus). Aquarius - ku rozczarowaniu Lucy - nie zdaje się na nic. Opuszcza teren Ziemi, broniąc się kolejną randką. Tym samym ataki Juvii ostatecznie trafiają w czarodziejkę - Heartfilia w ostatniej chwili przyzywa Aries i Virgo, które chronią ją przez wypadnięciem na zewnątrz. Juvia korzysta z potężnego zaklęcia drugiego źródła - dzięki niemu pozbywa się wszystkich przeciwniczek, poza Minervą i Lucy. Dziewczyna spogląda na Gray'a, chcąc poznać jego reakcję - na jej nieszczęście, chłopak jest załamany. Tracąc na moment orientację w terenie, zostaje wyrzucona z kuli przez Minervę. Jako, iż zostały dwie ostatnie uczestniczki, "pięć minut" zostaje aktywowane. Minerva - zamiast od razu pozbyć się przeciwniczki - zaczyna ją atakować. Lucy próbuje odpowiedzieć - niestety, członkini Sabertooth zdążyła zabrać jej klucze. Minerva nie zaprzestaje tortur, aż bitwa dobiega końca. Kobieta przetrzymuje Lucy za szyję poza sferą - członkini Fairy Tail A dosłownie traci życie. Minerva, nie dbając już o losy przeciwniczki, zrzuca Lucy na dół. Przed upadkiem w ostatniej chwili chronią ją Natsu z Gray'em. Magowie wzywają na arenę kadrę lekarzy, wcześniej jednak Wendy stara się uzdrowić przyjaciółkę z pomocą Chelii i Jenny. Natsu prawie rzuca się na Minervę, w której obronie stają Sting, Rufus oraz Orga. Pomiędzy drużynami trwa napięta atmosfera. Erza, ówcześnie powstrzymując Natsu i Gray'a przed atakiem, oznajmia, iż Sabertooth ma teraz wrogów z najgorszej gildii, jaką można sobie wyobrazić. Utwierdza ich także w przekonaniu, iż dla Fairy Tail nie jest ważne, jak wysoko Szablozębni są postawieni. Z pomocą Porlyusicii, Wendy i Chelii, Lucy dość szybko trafia na oddział szpitalny, gdzie zostaje uzdrowiona. Zasypia, przytulając do siebie odzyskane klucze. Gdy na miejscu zjawiają się obie drużyny, reprezentujące Fairy Tail, do sali zabawia także Makarov. Jako, iż Raven Tail zostało zdyskwalifikowane, a liczba grup musi być parzysta, gildia jest zobowiązana do złączenia dwóch drużyn w jedną. Wykorzystane zostają punkty zebrane przez Drużynę A, co ustawia Fairy Tail na trzecim miejscu z dwiema innymi gildiami: Mermaid Heel oraz Lamia Scale. Gray uważa, iż taka zagrywka, ze względu na kończące się igrzyska, nie ma sensu. Dopiero Porlyusica przekonuje go do zmiany zdania, mówiąc o ostatnim zadaniu, jakim będzie mała gra, w której piątka Magów z drużyny będzie walczyła z innymi. Utwierdza to wszystkich w przekonaniu, iż dobór kolejnych reprezentantów musi być staranny. Jakiś czas później, zostają ustalone walki czwartego dnia - tym razem Magowie dobrani zostaną w pary. Na arenę wychodzi nowy skład drużyny: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza oraz Laxus. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszego dnia igrzysk, kiedy to Fairy Tail zostało wyśmiane, tak teraz większość widzów im kibicuje. Nieopodal, wydarzenie obserwują Datong oraz Arcadios. Dochodzą do wniosku, iż tym razem w drużynie nie ma Lucy Heartfilii. Zmusza ich to do zmiany planów, odnośnie czarodziejki. Kiedy Arcadios opuszcza komnaty zamku, Datong przypomina sobie o tym, jak niegdyś Wielki Turniej Magiczny nosił inną nazwę. Przeglądając freski na ścianie, przedstawiające Smoki, dochodzi do wniosku, iż tego samego dnia wiele lat temu odbywał się Festiwal Króla Smoków - kiedy to zbierały się wszelkiego rodzaju Smoki, Demony oraz zwyczajni ludzie. Pierwsza bitwa rozgrywa się pomiędzy Ichiyą i "Króliku" z Blue Pegazus oraz Rocker'em i Bacchus'em z Quatro Cerberus (Puppy). Po rozpoczęciu pojedynku, poznajemy tożsamość zamaskowanego Maga - jest nim Exceed z Extalii oraz jednocześnie edolański odpowiednik Ichiyii, Nichiya. Oboje zaczynają opowiadać o okolicznościach ich spotkania. Rozkojarzenie przeciwników wykorzystuje Bacchus, niemalże natychmiastowo atakując Nichiyę. Walka przeobraża się w dwóch na jednego - Ichiya, chcąc pomścić słabszego przyjaciela, używa najsilniejszych perfum i tym samym wygrywa walkę. W następnym pojedynku udział biorą Lyon i Yuka z Lamia Scale oraz Milianna i Kagura z Mermaid Heel. Ostatecznie dochodzi do remisu, w wyniku którego obie drużyny zyskują po pięć punktów. Ostatnia walka ma rozegrać się pomiędzy Natsu i Gajeel'em z Fairy Tail, a Sting'em i Rogue z Sabertooth. Ekscytuje to zarówno komentatorów, jak i publiczność, gdyż obie gildie mają zatarg (co było widać kilka godzin wcześniej), a także walczący Magowie to Smoczy Zabójcy. W innym miejscu, Igneel obserwuje początek pojedynku - rozpoznaje w Sting'u i Rogue uczniów Weisslogii i Skiadrum. Zauważa, iż ich poziom mocy znacznie wzrósł, przekraczają siłę Smoków. Wspomina o Festiwalu Króla Smoków, który wkrótce nadejdzie i kiedy to podejmą właściwe działania. Rozpoczyna się trzecia walka. Jiemma jest pewny zwycięstwa Sabertooth, nawet gdy większość kibicuje Fairy Tail. Walka od samego początku szokuje widzów, gdyż Sting i Rogue przegrywają. W trakcie potyczki, Natsu pyta, czy prawdą są informacje o zabiciu przez członków Sabertooth ich Smoków. Sting przytakuje, zapowiadając, iż wkrótce ukażą im prawdziwą potęgę Smoczego Zabójcy. Zyskują przewagę, dzięki użyciu jednych z potężniejszych zaklęć. Po jakimś czasie po raz kolejny przegrywają, gdy nagle aktywują Smoczy Tryb. Sting każe oddalić się swojemu partnerowi, uważając, iż sam da radę dwóm Smoczym Zabójcom. Gajeel uważa, iż Rogue nie jest doceniany...w przeciwieństwie do Natsu, który dostrzega siłę Sting'a. Po jednym z potężniejszych ataków, Biały Smoczy Zabójca niszczy część areny, przenosząc grupę do podziemnych kopalni. Walka trwa zawzięcie, a Sting przypomina sobie o obietnicy, którą przed laty złożył Lector'owi. Gdy Natsu i Gajeel wydają się pokonani, Sting i Rogue są gotowi do przyjęcia wiwatów. Pozory mylą, gdyż wciąż są gotowi do walki. W pewnym momencie, Natsu postanawia walczyć ze Smoczymi Zabójcami sam na sam - zrzuca Gajeel'a do jednego z wagonów, pozwalając, by spadł wgłąb kopalni. Następnie, Salamander zaczyna atakować Sting'a i Rogue, udowadniając im, iż jest silniejszy od nich. Zamaskowana postać, obserwując wyczyny Natsu, zaczyna niespodziewanie płakać. Tymczasem, Crime Sorciere ponownie wyczuwa obecność mrocznej magii. Jellal bez oporu rusza na poszukiwania znanego mu już źródła. W katakumbach pod areną, Sting po raz kolejny atakuje pełną mocą, oznajmiając, iż własnoręcznie zabił Weisslogię. Natsu nie poddaje się w walce dla swoich przyjaciół. Rogue aktywuje Smoczy Tryb, wykonując ze Sting'em zaklęcie Unison Reid. Natsu odbija atak, powodując potężną eksplozję. W jej wyniku, Sting i Rogue padają zmęczeni po zakończonym pojedynku, zaś drużyna Fairy Tail wygrywa starcie, przechodząc na pierwsze miejsce. Rewelacje o Nadchodzącej Tragedii Podczas, gdy Fairy Tail zaczyna świętować triumf czwartego dnia, Chapati oznajmia, iż nazajutrz drużyny będą miały czas na odpoczynek. Szóstego zaś dnia ma odbyć się wyzwanie, w którym uczestniczyć będą grupy reprezentantów w pełnych ich składach. Pomimo zdenerwowania z porażki, członkowie Sabertooth wydają się być podekscytowani tym wydarzeniem. W przeciwieństwie do Jiemmy, rozwścieczonego na tyle, by odstraszyć od siebie większość publiczności, opuszczającej arenę. Natsu mówi swoim przeciwnikom, iż chciałby stoczyć z nimi kolejną walkę, natomiast Rogue żyje w przekonaniu, iż przecenił umiejętności Trzeciej Generacji. Zastanawia się także nad tym, jak silny może być Gajeel. W tym samym czasie, wagon Redfox'a zatrzymuje się nieopodal podziemi zamku królewskiego. Przysięgając zemstę na Natsu, z przerażeniem odkrywa, iż znalazł się na Smoczym Cmentarzysku. Wieczorem, Jellal podąża za zakapturzonym osobnikiem, natomiast Yukino ze zdumieniem obserwuje stadion. Ciężko jej uwierzyć w to, że Natsu w pojedynkę pokonał jej dawnych towarzyszy. Jest pod wrażeniem swojej roli w planie "Zaćmienia", który rozprzestrzenia się na dużą skalę. W szpitalnym skrzydle, Carla ma kolejną wizję zawalenia się zamku - mimo wszystko, po pytaniu Wendy, czy wszystko z nią w porządku, pomija informację o przyszłości. Na miejscu zjawia się drużyna Shadow Gear - Levy jest ciekawa tego, gdzie zniknął Gajeel. Niespodziewanie zostaje ukazana kolejna scena z jej udziałem - gdy pełna ran, pisze ze łzami w oczach list. Opowiada w nim o śmierci wielu osób, m.in. tego, kogo kochała. Na koniec błaga o pomoc. Jellal'owi udaje się dogonić tajemniczego osobnika - by przekonać go do ujawnienia tożsamości, sam zdejmuje maskę, tym samym zdradzając, iż nie jest Mystogan'em. Gdy nieznajomy zaczyna odwracać się w jego stronę, Jellal odkrywa, iż jest to kobieta. Następnie odsuwa sie, zszokowany widokiem jej twarzy. Fermandes powraca do reszty Crime Sorciere - zdradza im tożsamość tajemniczej postaci, a także wyjawia znane mu informacje na temat "Zaćmienia" i Festiwalu Króla Smoków. Tymczasem, w hotelu Sabertooth, Sting i Rogue stają przed Mistrzem Jiemmą. Mag Cienia przyznaje, iż siła Natsu przewyższa ich wszystkich, co rozwściecza starca. Jiemma rozkazuje obu Smoczym Zabójcom znazać symbole gildii i odejść. Lector wychodzi na przód, broniąc swojego właściciela - na dowód, iż należy do Sabertooth, ukazuje swój znak. Denerwuje to Jiemmę, który atakuje Exceed'a, tym samym go zabijając. Rogue natychmiastowo staje w obronie Frosch, myśląc, iż będzie ona kolejnym celem Mistrza. Zamiast tego, Jiemma staje na przeciw zrozpaczonego Sting'a. Smoczy Zabójca, w furii, atakuje go całą swoją siłą. O ile wszyscy obecni Magowie wydają się zszokowani i przestraszeni, tak Minerva okazuje zadowolenie. Gdy Jiemma opada na ziemię, pozbawiony sił, Minerva zaczyna gratulować Sting'owi. Twierdzi przy okazji, iż jest idealnym kandydatem na Mistrza Sabertooth. Jiemma próbuje przerwać córce, dziewczyna jednak każe mu zamilknąć. Słusznie zauważa, iż Sting'owi - do przewyższenia Natsu - brakowało dotychczas "potęgi uczuć", jednak dzięki Jiemme, takową siłę osiągnął. Okazuje się, że w porę przeniosła Lector'a do innej przestrzeni, tym samym ratując go przed atakiem Mistrza. Sting - zachwycony - błaga ją, by uwolniła Exceed'a. Minerva ma jednak pod tym ukryte zamiary - potwierdza, iż pod względem ambicji, jest taka sama, jak jej ojciec. Jeżeli Sabertooth zdobędzie pierwsze miejsce ostatniego dnia igrzysk, Minerva uwolni Lector'a. Tymczasem, w podziemiach Domus Flau, Gajeel prowadzi Smoczych Zabójców Fairy Tail, Lucy, Gray'a oraz Exceed'y przez tunele, odkryte w trakcie walki. Ukazuje im swoje znalezisko - Smoczy Cmentarz. Jak się okazuje - nie są to Smoki, które wychowały Magów. Według znanych im informacji, szkielety mają więcej, niż czternaście lat. Wendy używa zaklęcia Drogi Mlecznej - jednego z poznanych, dzięki Porlyusice - by usłyszeć głosy Smoków i dowiedzieć się, do czego zaszło w Fiore. W innym zakamarku Crocus, tajemnicza dziewczyna zaszywa się w nieznanym miejscu. Gdy zaczyna pisać list, zauważa ją strażnik. Ucieka, zostawiając po drodze kartkę. Mężczyzna nie potrafi odczytać jej pisma - jedyne słowa, jakie rozumie, to "Plan Zaćmienie" oraz "Festiwal Króla Smoków", mający się odbyć siódmego lipca. Wendy, podczas czaru Drogi Mlecznej, poszukuje duchów Smoków na cmentarzysku. Odnajduje jednego - o imieniu Zirconis, określanego mianem Szmaragdowego Smoka. Stworzenie zgadza się opowiedzieć historię swojej rasy. Czterysta lat temu, Smoki dominowały na całym świecie. Wówczas ludzie były dla nich niczym więcej, jak pożywieniem. Był jednak taki Smok, który szanował ludzką rasę, chcąc żyć z nimi w pokoju. Próbował przekonać do swojej racji towarzyszy - większość jednak nie zgadzała się z tą ideą. Doprowadziło to do wojny domowej, w wyniku której Smoki - pragnące pokoju - postanowiły przekazać swoją magię ludziom. Plan się powiódł - Smoki, sprzeciwiające się ludzkości, były o krok od klęski. Z czasem jednak, ludzie znający smoczą magię, sami zaczęli przemieniać się w podobne stworzenia. Jeden człowiek był szczególnie okrutny - nim przeobraził się w Smoka, mordował inne, kąpiąc się w ich krwi. Użył smoczej potęgi, by stać się Królem Smoków. Nim Zirconis znika, ujawnia imię owego człowieka - Acnologii. Magowie zaczynają dyskusję na temat poznanej historii - Natsu, Gajeel oraz Wendy obawiają się, iż ich także spotka los, podobny do pierwotnych Smoczych Zabójców. Odrzucają ten argument, wspominając Acnologię i Zeref'a. Rozmowę przerywa przybycie Arcadios'a oraz Yukino. Mężczyzna oznajmia, iż pierwszym krokiem do powstrzymania Acnologii jest zamordowanie Zeref'a. Carla zdaje sobie sprawę, iż Arcadios jest rycerzem, którego dostrzegła w swojej wizji. Arcadios przedstawia Yukino, jako królewskiego sierżanta. Tym samym wyjaśnia, iż w swoim planie potrzebuje Maga Gwiezdnych Duchów. Gdy Natsu domaga się wyjaśnień, rycerz zaprowadza grupę do zamku. Przyznaje się, iż to on próbował uprowadzić Lucy drugiego dnia. Prócz tego wyjaśnia sens igrzysk - co roku, pobierają od uczestników magię, potrzebną do ukończenia planów. Dochodzą do komnaty z potężnymi, starożytnymi wrotami - Arcadios oznajmia, iż jest to Brama Zaćmienia. Siódmego lipca będą potrzebować dwunastu złotych kluczy zodiaku do otworzenia wrót. Zaćmienie umożliwi im przeniesienie sie czterysta lat wstecz, gdzie pozbędą się Zeref'a, nim stanie się nieśmiertelny. Bez niego, Acnologia utraci część sił. Co najdziwniejsze - termin użycia Bramy (7 lipca) to dzień rocznicy zniknięcia Smoków. Arcadios i Yukino proszą Lucy o pomoc w realizacji planu - nim do tego dochodzi, grupę otacza królewska armia, z Datong'iem na czele. Niezadowolony starzec, wzbrania się przed ryzykownym cofnięciem do przeszłości - rozkazuje aresztować Yukino, Arcadios'a oraz...Lucy. Natsu zamierza ochronić przyjaciółkę - niestety, jako, iż znajduje się zbyt blisko Zaćmienia, jego magia zostaje wchłaniana w błyskawicznym tempie. Magowie Fairy Tail zostają wyproszeni z zamku. Nim Datong odchodzi, oznajmia, iż - jeżeli ich gildia wygra igrzyska - zyskają zgodę na audiencję u króla, gdzie będą mogli prosić o uwolnienie Lucy. Dzień Finału: Dwie Wojny Uwolnione Grupa Natsu powraca do tymczasowej kwatery Fairy Tail - opowiadają wszystko, co wydarzyło się na zamku. Magowie omawiają plan uwolnienia Lucy z lochów - mają świadomość, iż walka z samą rodziną królewską nie przyniesie niczego dobrego. Z drugiej strony - nie są do końca pewni, czy Lucy zostanie uwolniona po ich zwycięstwie. Natsu postanawia wrócić do zamku, by uratować przyjaciółkę - Makarov zatrzymuje go, twierdząc, iż teraz muszą rozważniej obmyślać swoje poczynania. W lochach pod zamkiem, Lucy i Yukino zostają uwięzione w jednej celi. Rozmawiają na temat planu "Zaćmienia" - Lucy jest ciekawa, dlaczego Aguria od razu zgodziła się uczestniczyć w spisku. Yukino wyjaśnia, iż wiele lat temu, zwolennicy Zeref'a odebrali jej starszą siostrę. Uważa, że unicestwienie czarnoksiężnika w przeszłości nie doprowadzi do utworzenia mrocznych kultów - tym samym, Sorano Aguria nigdy nie zostałaby porwana. Lucy zastanawia się nad sensem zmieniania przeszłości. Zaczyna się szósty dzień igrzysk - Chapati ogłasza go, jako dzień finału. Drużyny - wygłaszane kolejno z listy, od ostatniego miejsca - wychodzą na arenę, którą zostaje całe miasto Crocus. Widzowie są zdziwieni, dostrzegając zmianę w Drużynie Fairy Tail - zamiast Natsu, w grupie pojawia się Juvia. Jak się okazuje - jest to część planu gildii. Podczas gdy nowy skład drużyny, reprezentującej Fairy Tail w igrzyskach, będzie walczyło, tak specjalna grupa ratunkowa ruszy do zamku, by uwolnić Lucy. W jej skład wchodzą Natsu, Wendy, Mirajane oraz Exceed'y. W oddali, drużyna ratownicza słyszy ogłoszenie rozpoczęcia ostatniego wyzwania. Próbują wymyślić plan dostania się do wnętrza zamku - Happy sugeruje przebrania. Mirajane przerywa mu, twierdząc, iż już wymyśliła plan idealny. Kontynuując drogę, Wendy po cichu życzy swojej gildii powodzenia w zawodach. Tymczasem, na "arenie" zostają określone zasady zadania. Drużyny rozdzielają się, spacerując na terenie całego Crocus. Jeżeli spotkają swojego przeciwnika z przeciwnej grupy - muszą walczyć. Za pokonanie jednego Maga mogą otrzymać punkt, jeżeli zaś jest to lider - do tabeli dochodzi po pięć punktów. Podczas gdy reszta drużyn omawia strategie, Fairy Tail poprzysięga zrobić wszystko, by wygrać i uwolnić Lucy. Zadanie rozpoczyna się - Fairy Tail jako jedyne nie rusza się z miejsca startu. Na "arenie", gra toczy się dalej - drużyna Quatro Szczeniaczek zostaje pokonana na samym początku. The Trimers z łatwością nokautują Beth i Aranię z Mermaid Heel, zaś Kagura pokonuje Yukę i Toby'ego z Lamia Scale. Minerva mówi drużynie Sabertooth, by w szczególności uważali na Jurę i Kagurę. Z nadzieją, iż ktoś inny się z nimi rozprawi. Ku przerażeniu Makarov'a, Szablozębni niemal od razu wysuwają się na prowadzenie. Mavis oznajmia, iż opracowała plan, polegający na zapamiętaniu umiejętności przeciwników. Nazywa go "Gwiezdną Strategią Fairy Tail" - zamierza "sterować" uczestniczącymi w igrzyskach Magami. W zamku, strażnik przyprowadza do wnętrza związanych Natsu i Wendy - oznajmia, iż próbowali oni uwolnić Lucy Heartfilię. Gdy dostaje pozwolenie wejścia do lochów, dowiadujemy się, iż jest to w rzeczywistości Mirajane. Inny strażnik tymczasem udaje się do komnaty księżniczki - Hisui E. Fiore. Oznajmia jej, iż teraz nadaje się idealna okazja do rozpoczęcia Zaćmienia 2. Drużyna Fairy Tail - wysłuchując instrukcji Mavis - rusza się na przód. Rufus - wiedząc, iż są w pobliżu - używa Nocy Spadających Gwiazd, by pozbyć się ich wszystkich. Atak nie powodzi się, gdyż Magowie w porę unikają go, rozpraszając na całej arenie. Mavis rozkazuje drużynie udać się na poszukiwania przeciwników. W ten sposób Erza spotyka Jenny, którą od razu pokonuje. Gajeel napotyka The Trimers - pokonuje Eve i Ren'a, Hibiki'emu jednak udaje się uciec. Nie na długo, gdyż napotyka Gray'a, który go zamraża. Fairy Tail wysuwa się na przód. Podczas, gdy Mavis kontynuuje swoją strategię, Makarov przypomina sobie jej dawne przezwisko - "Fairy Taktyk". Zostało jej ono nadane jeszcze za czasów, gdy była Mistrzynią. Ichiya zauważa, iż The Trimers zostali pokonani - krótko po przysiędze pomszczenia ich, zostaje zaatakowany od tyłu przez Jurę. Drużyna Blue Pegazus zostaje zdyskwalifikowana. Chelia pokonuje Risley, wprowadzając tym samym Lamia Scale do pierwszej trójki - zaraz za Fairy Tail i Sabertooth. Członkowie Wróżek pytają Mavis o taktykę na Jurę - jak się okazuje, duch nie ma jeszcze planu z nim związanego. Tymczasem, drużyna ratownicza odnajduje celę z Lucy i Yukino - uwalnia je, dając nowe ubrania. Lucy pyta o swoje klucze - krótko po tym podłoga zawala się, wprowadzając grupę do otchłani pod pałacem. Ujawnia się hologram księżniczki - Hisui informuje ich o położeniu, nazywając drużynę złodziejami. Pozostawia ich w podziemiach na pastwę losu. Straże gratulują młodej księżniczce odważnej postawy - dziewczyna jednak nie jest tym usatysfakcjonowana. Gray odnajduje Rufus'a w bibliotece - mężczyzna oznajmia, iż nie przypomina sobie Maga Lodu. Prosi tym samym o "przypomnienie". Gray odmawia, oznajmiając, iż pokona go tu i teraz. Nim walka rozpoczyna się, członkowie Fairy Tail pytają Mavis o szanse zwycięstwa. Duch przyznaje, iż nie jest co do tego pewna. Gray atakuje pierwszy, odkrywając umiejętność Rufus'a - "mieszanie" ze sobą zapamiętanych magii, co pozwala mu na tworzenie całkiem nowych zaklęć. Mimo wszystko, Gray atakuje zbyt szybko, by Lohr mógł cokolwiek zapamiętać. Powracając do normalnych czarów, Rufus próbuje podpalić Fullubuster'a, który - mimo początkowych trudności - oddaje atak. Aktywuje jeden z najpotężniejszych ataków, pokonując Rufus'a. Wszyscy pozostali członkowie drużyny Sabertooth wydają się być niewzruszeni - z wyjątkiem Sting'a, który wspomina to, co spotkało Jiemmę. Poprzysięga zwycięstwo. Tymczasem w podziemiach zamku, członkowie Fairy Tail oraz Yukino poszukują drogi ucieczki - Carla radzi im iść przez wąską szczelinę. Gdy przechodzą na drugą stronę, zastają ciężko rannego Arcadios'a. Mężczyzna odzyskuje przytomność - opowiada o piątce Magów, którzy pokonają wszystkich, jednego po drugim. Są niezależną drużyną płatnych zabójców. Uważa, iż nie opuszczą podziemi, dopóki znajdują się w pobliżu. Grupa objawia się - Natsu rozbawia ich wygląd zewnętrzny, choć Arcadios ostrzega, iż to tylko pozory. W rzeczywistości potrafią zabijać bez litości. Rozpoczyna się walka - pierwsze atakują Cosmos i Kamika. Ich zaklęcia są potężne, jednak Wendy w porę ucieka. Mirajane, Natsu i Pantherlily przypadkowo niszczą komnatę, rozdzielając wszystkich od siebie. Hisui tymczasem podsłuchuje rozmowę straży na temat zabójców. Zaczyna bać się o bezpieczeństwo Arcadios'a. Członkowie drużyny ratowniczej znajdują kolejno przeciwników z drużyny zabójców, co ostatecznie prowadzi do walk Natsu vs. lider / Wendy vs. Cosmos / Pantherlily vs. nieznany rycerz / Mirajane vs. Kamika. Reszta Exceed'ów, Arcadios, Lucy oraz Yukino pozostają w komnacie - mają nieszczęście spotkać Uosuke. Mimo, iż wygląda niepozornie, z jego ofiar pozostały zaledwie kości. Natsu rozpoczyna bitwę z liderem - Smoczy Zabójca ledwie utrzymuje się w walce. Pozostali Magowie także nie są w łatwej sytuacji - przeciwnik Pantherlily'ego wykorzystuje kwas, co zmusza Exceed'a do ciągłych uników. Kamika, z pomocą zielonego papieru, tworzy trujący gaz, co utrudnia Mirajane walkę. Wendy zaś zaczyna ulegać usypiającym bombom Cosmos. Tymczasem, Uosuke niszczy podłoże, tworząc rzekę lawy. Lucy i Yukino ledwie utrzymują się krawędzi, chroniąc przed wpadnięciem do substancji, zaś Happy i Carla - przez magię Uosuke - nie mogą wznieść się w powietrze, by je uratować. Arcadios poświęca się, by uratować czarodziejki. Nim całkowicie tonie, prosi dziewczyny, by udały się do księżniczki Hisui. Lucy próbuje go ratować, lecz jest za późno. Jak się okazuje, Horologium w porę uchroniło Arcadios'a przed śmiercią. Leo wyjaśnia, iż samodzielnie przeszedł przez Bramę - oddaje Lucy i Yukino ich klucze. Grupa przygotowuje się do ataku. Natsu udaje się pokonać lidera. Po upewnieniu się, że z Arcadios'em wszystko w porządku, Yukino przyzywa Duchy Ryb. Stworzenia ukazują się w swojej ludzkiej postaci, jako "matka i syn". Uosuke próbuje je powstrzymać, zostaje jednak powstrzymany przez grawitację Libry. Uosuke przyzywa wodę, co przemienia Ryby w normalne zwierzęta i tym samym je osłabia - Lucy wykorzystuje ten moment, by przywołać Aquarius. Pantherlily przypomina sobie trening z Gajeel'em - to pozwala mu na pokonanie Maga Kwasu z pomocą miecza. Wendy używa swojej magii, by utrzymać przytomność i móc zaatakować Cosmos bez większych problemów. Mirajane przeobraża się w Demona, co pozwala jej "zjeść" truciznę Kamiki. Lider drużyny pyta Natsu, czy na prawdę chce mieć za wrogów całe królestwo - Salamander odpowiada mu, iż teraz "rycerze" są wrogami całego Fairy Tail. Drużyna królewska zostaje ostatecznie pokonana, a grupa ratownicza rusza na dalsze poszukiwania wyjścia. Natsu zastanawia się, jak Arcadios mógł wytrzymać częściowe zatopienie w lawie - według Loke'a, jest to sprawka amuletu rycerza, który ma właściwości ochronne. Lucy i Carla przypominają, iż muszą skupić się na poszukiwaniach księżniczki oraz dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat Zaćmienia. Grupa napotyka zamaskowaną osobę. Hisui dowiaduje się od strażników, iż jej rycerze zostali pokonani. Datong przybywa do jej komnaty - odkrył, iż księżniczka w tajemnicy pracowała nad Zaćmieniem, a Arcadios poświęcił się dla jej idei. Według Hisui, jeżeli nie będą działać nad planem, już jutro Fiore zniknie z powierzchni ziemi. Na arenie tymczasem, w dalszym ciągu trwają igrzyska. Fairy Tail wychodzi na prowadzenie po zwycięskiej walce Gray'a z Rufus'em. Tak, jak Mavis przewidziała, Juvia napotyka na swojej drodze Chelię. W innym odłamku "areny", Erza udaje się na miejsce rzekomego spotkania z Minervą - ku swojemu zdziwieniu, atakuje ją Kagura. Podczas gdy czarodziejki walczą, Mavis zastanawia się nad tym nagłym błędem w obliczeniach. Nagle na polu bitwy pojawia się Minerva, zapowiadając potrójną walkę. Dochodzi do pojedynku 1 vs. 1 vs. 1. Wszystkie trzy są na niemalże równym poziomie - mimo, iż Minerva używa swoich najsilniejszych zaklęć Magii Boga Wojny, Kagura i Erza dzielnie stają do walki. By "podsycić" ogień rozrywki, Minerva odkrywa swojego zakładnika w postaci uwięzionej Millianny. Datong wysłuchuje wyjaśnień księżniczki - proponuje wstrzymanie igrzysk. Hisui sprzeciwia się, twierdząc, iż w dalszym ciągu ma wątpliwości co do swoich informacji. Według tajemniczej osoby z przyszłości, wynik zawodów ma być "niewiarygodny". Postanawia, iż aktywuje Zaćmienie, jeżeli faktycznie przewidzenia nieznajomego się sprawdzą. Tymczasem, Natsu próbuje rozmawiać z zamaskowaną osobą, która...zaczyna płakać. Zdejmuje kaptur, ukazując swoją tożsamość - jest to Lucy z Przyszłości. Według jej informacji, dostała się do X791 roku za pomocą Zaćmienia. Nim wyjawia cokolwiek, traci przytomność. Grupa postanawia zabrać ją ze sobą, informując o wszystkim Fairy Tai. Datong pyta o Lucy i Yukino, uwięzione w podziemiach. Okazuje się, iż Hisui wcześniej użyła dwunastu kluczy do aktywowania Bramy, na wszelki wypadek. Kagura próbuje powstrzymać Minervę - kobieta znika jednak, wraz z Millianną. Wcześniej, Syrena próbuje zaatakować Szablozębną - zamiast tego, Minerva zamienia się miejscami z Erzą. Najsilniejsza z Wielkiej Piątki uważa takie starcie za bardziej ekscytujące, dlatego też postanawia powrócić w późniejszym czasie. Erza każe jej uwolnić Milliannę, co powoduje wzrost furii u Kagury. Członkini Mermaid Heel atakuje Scarlet, twierdząc, iż nie powinna nazywać siebie "przyjaciółką" dawnej znajomej z Wieży Niebios. W tym samym czasie, Gajeel napotyka na swojej drodze Rogue, zaś Laxus - Orgę. Wszystkie starcia obserwują Laxus i Hisui na zamku, zaś Sting ukrywa się, planując zwycięstwo. Na klifach tymczasem, Crime Sorciere dyskutuje na temat Lucy z Przyszłości. Meredy sugeruje ewakuację mieszkańców Crocus na wypadek, gdyby słowa dziewczyny się sprawdziły - Jellal powstrzymuje ją. Sądzi, że słowa "nowej" Lucy nie są do końca prawdziwe. Podczas turnieju, trwa pojedynek Erzy i Kagury. Podczas gdy Tytania wykorzystuje w walce swoje najsilniejsze zbroje (m.in. Niebiańskiego Okręgu), tak Mikazuchi korzysta z różnorodnych technik szermierki. Kagura każdą zbroję Erzy doprowadza ostatecznie do zniszczenia, co stawia Scarlet w trudnej sytuacji. Ku zszokowaniu towarzyszy z gildii, Tytania zaczyna opadać z sił. Szkarłatnowłosa pyta Kagurę, skąd bierze się jej nienawiść do Jellal'a - w odpowiedzi, Syrena kopie przeciwniczkę w brzuch. Uważa, iż Millianna także go nienawidzi - Erza chce poznać całą historię. Kagura opowiada swoją historię - okazuje się, iż jest młodszą siostrą Simon'a, dawnego przyjaciela Erzy z Wieży Niebios. Mimo, iż nie byli najbogatsi, żyli w szczęściu - do czasu porwań dzieci, których ofiarą stał się także Simon. Kagurze udało się uciec - przez lata poszukiwała brata, aż napotkała podróżującą Milliannę. To od niej dowiedziała się o śmierci Simon'a z rąk Jellal'a. Erza próbuje stanąć w obronie przyjaciela - oznajmia, iż to jej słabość zabiła Simon'a. Kagura w porywie furii wyciąga miecz Arcywroga z pochwy i mierzy nim ku Erzie. Scarlet oznajmia jednak, iż nie umrze w taki sposób - w ostatniej chwili zatrzymuje atak. Według niej, gdyby teraz zginęła, śmierć Simon'a, Rob'a i wielu innych przyjaciół poszłaby na marne. Rozwścieczona Kagura wznawia atak - ostatecznie jednak zostaje pokonana przez Erzę. Odpycha ją do tyłu, powalając na ziemię. Kiedy Mikazuchi usiłuje powstać, by kontynuować walkę, budynek nad nią zaczyna się walić. Erza ratuje ją, sama zostając po części przygnieciona przez gruz. Kagura, zszokowana jej zachowaniem pyta, dlaczego to zrobiła. Tytania dopowiada dalszą wersję jej historii - jak się okazuje, obie pochodziły z wioski Rosemary. W dniu porwań, Kagura poszukiwała swojego brata. Erza ukryła dziewczynkę w skrzyni, przez co sama została odnaleziona i zabrana. Wspomina, iż Simon często opowiadał o swojej młodszej siostrzyczce, z nadzieją, iż prowadzi normalne życie. Kagura odsuwa gruz, wydostając Erzę - gdy zamierza przyznać swoją porażkę, Minerva przebija jej bok Arcywrogiem. Tym samym zdobywa pięć punktów dla swojego zespołu za pokonanie lidera, plusując Sabertooth na pierwszym miejscu. Kagura ostatkami sił prosi Erzę, by uratowała Milliannę - niestety, Minerva zdążyła już wykończyć ostatnią członkinię Mermaid Heel. Według niej, rany na plecach Millianny były tylko zabawą w oczekiwaniu na koniec pojedynku Erzy i Kagury. W tym samym czasie, Gajeel atakuje Rogue, który wytrzymuje jego cios. Uważa, iż Redfox powinien zrezygnować z pojedynku, gdyż nie jest tak silny, jak Natsu. Na innym odłamku areny, Laxus i Orga przygotowują się do swojej walki. Nim zaczynają, do bitwy dołącza się...Jura. W pobliżu rzeki, toczy się "walka" Juvii i Chelii - podczas niej, na miejscu zjawiają się Gray i Lyon. Zszokowane dziewczyny przerywają czynność - Lyon uważa, iż Fairy Tail przegra. Gray uważa natomiast, że w dwójkę dadzą radę. Juvia w inny sposób rozumie jego słowa - rozmarzona, zaczyna pytać go o termin miesiąca miodowego. Zazdrość Lyon'a irytuje Chelię, która uważa siebie za idealną kandydatkę dla niego. Mroczna Przepowiednia: Drugi Gość z Przyszłości. Różnice, między Mangą, a Anime *W Mandze, drużyna Natsu po pierwszym dniu szkolenia, wypoczywała w gorących źródłach. Tam mężczyźni próbowali podglądać damską część grupy, za co zostali ukarani przez Erzę. W Anime ta scena została wykorzystana w OVA 4. *W Anime, Wielki Turniej Magiczny trwa siedem dni, podczas gdy w Mandze tylko pięć. *Podczas walki Lucy i Flare, członkowie Blue Pegasus oraz Jura z Lamia Scale komentują zatrzymanie działania magii Lucy przez Obrę, podczas gdy w Mandze tylko członkowie Fairy Tail są podejrzliwi. Ciekawostki *Wynik pocałunku Erzy i Jellal'a miał być niejednoznaczny. *Wally i Shou początkowo mieli pojawić się w sadze. Jednakże, zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu, ze względu na dużą ilość występujących postaci. Zamiast tego zostali jednak wspomnieni przez Millianę, która była ciekawa czy oni również oglądają Erzę w Pandemonium. Walki Nawigacja Kategoria:Sagi